riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan "Black" Hikari
Ryan Hikari, or "Black" when referring to his codename, is a Trainer in Team Rocket. History Before Rise of the Rockets Not much is known about Black currently, aside from him possibly having some run-in with Chloe as he vowed to get rid of her, and somehow showing up in Saffron after Cyan's failed experiment, having somehow heard about the powerful Porygon that could be made. After Team Energon's Formation After Team Energon was formed, Black was involved in a mission with another Team Energon agent to attempt to capture a Mew. In the process, Black had his Pokemon unleash a Hyper Beam on one of the buildings in Cerulean during a chase; causing that building to collapse on the people around it, including a news crew. After that, he went into temporary hiding, only to appear when Chloe arrived in Cerulean. He destroyed part of the Pokemon Centre that Chloe, Gavin, and Kyle were staying at, and nearly killed Chloe and Trina in the process. After a battle against Chloe and Gavin, however, Black fled from the city. The Blackened Mind Eventually, Black resurfaced in Unova Route 4. He had been searching the desert covered route to train and capture new Pokemon, and in the process, ran into Summer "White" Shirayuki. Black battled with White for a little while, and after defeating her in battle, heavily damaged her with an attack from his Larvitar, while also recording the footage to send to Zach. Black then headed toward Nimbasa Town, and it is believed he headed to Route 16 to train. He then traveled to Lostlorn Forest, and fought multiple Pokemon there, but then caught a Pansage in an attempt to strengthen his team. He then was last seen leaving the forest. Appearance As his codename would suggest, he likes the colour black. He has Black hair that's usually messy or parted, Bluish grey eyes that exude his darkness, usually wears a black jacket over a dark grey shirt, with a faded blue emblem of sorts, that looks like something out of some fiction book. "Black" wears dark navy blue jeans, and pure black shoes that look more like combat boots than anything. Now, he keeps his outfit for the most part, however, trades his jacket and shirt for a pure black shirt with the logo from before on the back and a smaller version of it on a 'pocket' just under his left shoulder on the front. He also has black gloves with a blue trim that has the emblem on it as well. Other than that, his outfit has remained the same. Ryan has black hair that's usually messy or parted with a blue headband to keep it out of his eyes. Ryan has subtly bluish grey eyes that exude his former darkness, and his hidden rage. Ryan usually wears a long black jacket over a dark blue and black tanktop, with a faded blue emblem of sorts on the back of it, that looks like a blue version of Wrath's symbol. Ryan also wears black fingerless gloves with the emblem repeated on the back of the hands as well. He wears dark navy blue jeans, and pure black shoes that look more like combat boots than anything, with what looks almost like a sapphire on either side of the ankle part. Ryan is 6'1" and 155 pounds. Personality "Black" is mostly a loner, more because of his actions, than any other reason; though even though who don't avoid him because of his actions are turned away by his choice to usually not speak casually. He does speak sometimes to discuss battles, or taunt an opponent before he thoroughly defeats them, but he is definitely not one to talk about the weather, or how last week's Pokemon Tournament went. He is also brutal in battle, and such, as he usually continues the fight, even after it's been finished. He also uses techniques that would likely be banned in normal fights, sometimes attacks the trainers as well as Pokemon, and occasionally attempts to do more than just faint a Pokemon. He is also picky in his attempts to catch Pokemon, acting like Paul in that he only picks the strongest Pokemon he can; those he can tell has the strongest potential. It is for this reason that he joined up with the Porygon team, instead of taking on his personal mission on his own. Since his defeat six months ago and the revelation that everything he knew was a lie, Black has become both more laidback, and has partially lost his will to do things. Whereas Chloe actively tries to do things to make up for what she did, Black feels there's little point, as his actions have already been done, and the reactions have already been set in stone. However, he now has returned slightly to his old personality, and if he feels it worth it, will take a stand against evil, a drastic change from his earlier actions and personality. The six months of thinking, and some helpful nudging have really helped with that change in mind. However, since his encounter against Wrath, and running into the once thought to be dead Alistair Hakuda, he has tried to hold back his rage, and has not battled, in turn. It is unknown how this is affecting him, however, he seems to want to atone for his earlier crimes more now. Pokemon On Hand Quotes None currently. Trivia *Ryan appears to have some plan of his own involving Team Energon and everything; though what exactly it is is still a mystery. **It has recently been revealed that this plan involves Unova and the legendary Dragons somehow, though how is still unknown. **The plan was a way for him to 'bring back' his dead girlfriend; but it was a trick by his father, Gerald Hikari, to get him to try and destroy Unova, as Jenny had been alive the whole time. *Ryan's name was hidden for a large amount of time, however, it had been constantly considered during the initial naming idea. *Ryan stealing the starter Pokemon appears to be a recurring occasion, as he stole both the initial Tepig that he had, and the Oshawott he now has, after abandoning said Tepig. **That said, he has not stolen any other kinds of Pokemon, as of now, unless you consider the Dark Stone in that. Category:Trainers Category:Members of Team Energon Category:Team Rocket Members